Stronger for You
by Warrayfinson
Summary: How will Momo react to Hitsugaya's adult form?
1. Stronger for You

**AN: The latest chapters of BLEACH have motivated me to write some Hitsuhina. While I am hoping Momo will make an appearance in the next chapter, this is how I'd imagine her reaction to be to Hitsugaya's new form. Also, I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes I missed during editing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this IPod, this cross-stitch, and this desk, Tite Kubo owns BLEACH and it's characters.**

* * *

 **Stronger for You**

When she first sensed his reiatsu, Momo's plans to move away from the battlefield ceased. She found herself turning around, shifting her captain's weight further across her shoulders as she did. Her eyes widened when she saw the white spec in the distance. Was it really him?

He leapt from his platform just as the Gerard brought his fist down to crush him. He activated his bankai, blasted ice at the giant Quincy, and soared away.

She found her voice as her childhood friend attacked the giant. "Shiro-chan…"

What was he doing in a Sternritter uniform? Why did he come to this battle? Would he be able to take down the Quincy when a whole group of shinigami couldn't? These and other questions raced through her mind as she watched the battle unfold. She watched Kenpachi join the fight, be intercepted by Hitsugaya only to keep fighting against Gerard and release something that Momo staggered back against. Power that she suspected was his bankai, as impossible as it was for her to believe.

She didn't know whether she fell to her knees because the weight of her unconscious captain became too much for her, the flares in reiatsu from the three captains, or because of the sheer awe she felt watching the battle. Momo cringed as her knees hit the ground and she reluctantly looked away from the battle to her captain. His reiatsu was getting weaker.

She eased Hirako to the ground. "H-Hold on, taicho, I'll heal you now."

As Momo turned her captain on to his back, she began chanting healing kido under her breath until the teal radius formed under her hands. She knew she should have moved away from the battle, to keep both her captain and herself safe. But as she turned and looked back at the fight, she found that leaving Hitsugaya behind now seemed impossible to her. Her worry for him outweighed everything in that moment.

When Gerard was sliced in half, only to reform and evolve further, her heart skipped a beat and her breathing stammered. She gasped when Hitsugaya was backhanded by the giant and she almost got to her feet. "SHIRO-CHAN!"

Her racing heartbeat didn't ease as Senbonzakura caught him and landed him on a nearby building, but she grateful to Byakuya. She looked to see if her childhood friend was all right but a mist surrounded him. Within seconds, something about his reiatsu changed. The kido beneath her hands flickered. Taking a breath in, she couldn't look away as the mist began to disperse.

At this distance, she couldn't fully make Hitsugaya out as he rose up. Her eyes must be tricking her. Was he taller? Where was Daiguren Hyourinmaru? The giant questioned who his opponent was, and suddenly the battle resumed. Confusion flowed through her as the white-haired figure fought against the Sternritter, exhibiting powers that left her breathless and more confused.

At the battles conclusion, after ground trembled when Gerard fell and Senbonzakura dealt the final blow, Hinamori searched desperately for the white-haired figure through the blinding light of the thousand blades and then the icy mist that exploded around the area. She ducked her face into her knees as the force of the mist flew outward, blowing bits of debris around her.

Who was that?

After the mist passed, Momo rose back up, continuing her scan of the area. Shinji groaned. She quickly turned her attention to him, realising she had stopping her kido at some point. "Taicho."

As she resumed healing him, Shinji barely opened his eyes. "Ugh…what's going on?"

"I-I…" Hinamori trailed off, her eyes going back to the dispersing pillar of mist where the battle had taken place. "I'm not sure, taicho… A-All I know is, the Quincy has been defeated. H-Hold still, I'm almost done healing you."

Shinji closed his eyes, seeming to fall into unconsciousness again. She hated the confusion and uncertainty that ran through her. It made her voice and limbs tremble, made her heart race against her chest.

Was that really her childhood friend? Where was he right now? She could sense his reiatsu, both familiar and different. Far more powerful. Far more…mature? She didn't know…but she felt it coming towards her. Her eyes widened as feet 'clacked' on to the ground the same moment she registered his reiatsu was only metres from her side.

She turned and looked. Almost all the breath in her lungs escaped her. The tall figure had his back to her. A pair of thin ice wings hovered above his shoulders, but were dissolving the moment he landed. Ice-made armour was fastened around is arms, legs, shoulders and the back of his neck. His snow white hair, styled the same as her childhood friend's, tussled in the wind. In his right hand was Hyourinmaru.

Even with his reiatsu and the physical evidence, Momo couldn't believe it.

"Shiro-chan?"

His head straightened at hearing the nickname. He turned to look over his shoulder at her. His turquoise eyes expressed surprise, as if he didn't know she was there until now.

Her eyes widened further, and without warning, she got to her feet, concluding in the back of her head that her captain was healed enough to not be on brink of oblivion.

"Is it really you, Shiro-chan?"She hated the wobbliness in her voice, the way her heart ached in the silence between them.

Then, he fully turned to her, a shadow of smile on his lips. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho, bed-wetter."

The confusion and uncertainty washed away from her in a quiet gasp. She slowly walked towards him, stepping over and around the debris in her way. "H-How?"

He looked down to Hyourinmaru, raising the sword to the level of his waist. "It's a long story, but I suspect that in order to wield Hyourinmaru to his full potential, I needed to age a bit."

She felt a chuckle tingle in her throat, but it never came out. That explained why he trained in the secluded caves so rigorously before this war. Did anyone else know about this new form that she was only just taking in now? The same hair and the same coloured eyes that's shape had been tweaked by maturity. His jaw had lost its roundness, his shoulders were broader, and his legs gave him enough height to be much taller than Hyourinmaru. Though lanky, he looked powerful and capable. He was and wasn't the Hitsugaya she knew.

"And the uniform?" she asked.

He lowered Hyourinmaru until the blade touched the ground as his free hand grasped the some of the tattered and ice-edged coat, exposing more of his bare torso. His frown deepened as he looked at the uniform. "Another long story."

He dropped the fistful of ragged fabric and looked back to her. "Are you hurt?"

She stopped a metre away from him. "No, I'm all right…And I was healing Hirako-taicho, he should be fine now."

Again, that shadow of a smile. "Good."

From this distance she could feel a cold chill radiating off him, tingling her finger tips that were subtly reaching out towards him. Was this his reiatsu or an effect of this new bankai? She stepped closer. "What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head, briefly looking nervous as she took a step forward. "I'm all right." He turned his head to look back to the remains of Gerard. "Kuchiki has gone to find Abarai and Kuchiki. They'll need healing no doubt. I'm not sure about Zaraki, but he lost his arm. And I sense the visoreds are nearby too."

She swallowed thickly. "I'll do my best."

His gaze came back to her. "Only if you can. Don't push yourself beyond your limit, Hinamori."

She wasn't sure if her heart skipped a beat because of his words or hearing this new, deeper voice say her name. Even so, the words he spoke and the hint of concern in his eyes were very much like the childhood friend she knew. It was so sudden to see him like this, when she had seen him slowly age up for almost all of her life. The last slivers of her doubt faded away and her vision became blurred with tears. She didn't resist the urge to step forward and hug him.

However, he quickly stepped back, alarm flashing across his face. "Don't!"

Hinamori stopped, confused and a little hurt. "Ah, s-sorry, I just…I'm glad...So glad, Hitsugaya-kun, that you're all right." She rubbed the heels of her palm to stop the tears before they could fall.

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya's expression softened. He looked down at himself, his eyebrows furrowing. "It's not like that. One of the reasons I hate this form… is because if I touch anyone or if anyone touches me, they freeze."

All Hinamori could say was "Oh…" She couldn't imagine what that must feel like, but being this close to him, she wondered if she was already started to freeze. Her cheeks and eyes stung against the cold. Swallowing against the growing lump in her throat, she took a half step back and looked at the ground. She felt his gaze on her bowed head, piercing into her as if trying to see what she was thinking.

Composing herself and making sure the sting of tears didn't threaten to come back, she looked him in the eye, allowing her emotions to shine through. "During the fight and even right now, I wasn't sure it was you. You've changed so much, from your reiatsu to, well…" She made an up and down gesture towards him and grinned "This... I was so worried…" Tears were gathering again, but they were not ones of uncertainty or relief. "But know I realise, you've become so strong. Much stronger than before. You're incredible, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hearing her words, his eyes widened a fraction and his heart briefly clenched in his chest. He'd never told anyone why he had trained so hard and in a secluded area or what the result of perfecting his bankai was. In part, it was because he didn't want to draw attention to himself and to make sure he had truly harnessed his zanpukto's abilities. It was true he didn't like his new form, but even so, if it meant that he could better protect Hinamori, he would gladly don it.

All of this, at its core, was done for his love for his childhood friend and his will to protect her. And now hearing her tell him that he became stronger, in a voice full of pride and happiness for him, he almost wanted to tell her why he was like this, why he had trained so hard. But he decided not to, instead letting a small smile through, one that only she was allowed to see. "Thank you."

Her own smile widened and a faint blush coloured her cheeks. After a moment, they both detected Byakuya's reiatsu not far from them. Momo was the first to look away, her expression becoming quizzical as if realising something. "So then, what about your, uh, original form, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He sighed, the smile fading. He lifted Hyourinmaru's blade from the ground. "When I power down, I'll go back to my original form. I suspect I won't be able to any time soon, though, with all these battles going on around us. And also it's Hitsugaya-taicho."

The chuckle that was caught in her throat long before finally arose. "Yes, of course, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Byakuya arrived with Renji under one arm and Rukia over his shoulder. Both were wounded badly, so Momo set to work immediately, instructing Byakuya to lay them near Shinji. In the back of her mind she hoped Isane was somewhere nearby to find and help her with this. If anything, the fourth division lieutenant would do a far more effective and faster job then she ever could. She didn't want to lose all of her energies in case she'd have to engage in another battle.

Every now and then while she was healing Renji and Rukia, she'd look to her childhood friend, who stood with Byakuya surveying the area for Kenpachi, discussing strategies and, to her shock, height jokes. The shock subsided when she saw more typical responses and reactions from the Hitsugaya she knew.

Another realisation crossed her mind as she watched him. Seeing him like this was like a window into the future. How long would it take before he naturally aged up to this form? What would their relationship be like by then? Until Aizen's betrayal, Momo hadn't ever put much thought or worry into what the future held for their relationship. Seeing him here now, older, stronger, and handsome, she still couldn't imagine what their future would be like, and a darker part of her mind wondered if they would make out of this war alive.

His reiatsu hung around the area. She took a moment to sense it. Familiar but new. Still cold, maybe even colder than before, but somewhere, where many others often didn't detect, she sensed a tiny glow of warmth. That was how she always knew it was him. Sensing it now, her worries about the future eased away.

She smiled. She always felt safer and stronger just knowing that he was by her side, no matter what form he took.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know if you did.**

 **I'm really eager to see the next chapter of BLEACH. I imagine if Hinamori were to react to Hitsugaya's adult form, it'll probably be more comedic and shorter. Something like 'You're still calling me 'Shiro-chan' even though I look like this?!' But well…I let my inner Hitsuhina fangirl run wild with this oneshot, so we got something a bit more dramatic and dragged out I guess. XD**

 **Hopefully we'll get the reason why Hitsugaya isn't a fan of his adult form. As a Hitsuhina shipper, my mind tells me it's because he doesn't there to be a huge physical age gap between Hinamori and him, and that he secretly worries she won't call him 'Shiro-chan' anymore. However, in the grand scheme of BLEACH, that's probably a ridiculous and unlikely reason. As such, for the time being, I think it's because anything that touches him or that he touches becomes frozen (just based on what happened Gerard when he grabbed him…maybe Hitsugaya has control over it though?). Or Kubo is just acknowledging the fact some fans prefer his child form... Let's hope Kubo doesn't leave the question unanswered.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading and keep writing!**

 **Warrayfinson**


	2. Extra - A Soft Place to Land

**AN: Hey everyone!**

 **This came to me almost immediately after finishing the latest of chapter of BLEACH. I'm once again letting my inner Hitsuhina fangirl run wild. Basically, think of this as a** **VERY FLUFFY** **wish-fulfilment** **re-imagining drabble of a moment in chapter 672.**

 **Also, I think we know now why Hitsugaya doesn't like this adult form (because it fatigues him?), so I'm going with that here instead of the original reason I thought (because everything he touched became frozen). Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this little extra! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own this cup of tea, this desk, that lamp over there, this phone, and this whole room, Tite Kubo owns BLEACH and its characters.**

* * *

 **Extra – A Soft Place to Land**

Before he could recover from the blinding light of Senbonzakura, Hitsugaya was falling. With his eyes shut tightly, he heard ice crack and smash all around him as he fell towards the ground, the frozen grip still encasing him. Suddenly, the ice that enveloped him broken open, forcing his eyes to open wide and his head to be flung forward. Around him chunks and shards of ice fell and he leaned back against the remains of Gerard's frozen hand.

Fatigue hit him. His vision blurred as he last of the ice chunks hit the ground. His hearing became muffled and he couldn't hear the pants that escaped from his mouth. He couldn't clearly sense the reiatsu of the shinigami nearby. In his hazy mind, he finally registered that the mist and dust had settled and he weakly pushed himself forward. However, he didn't register dropping Hyourinmaru, and the 'clang' the blade made as it the ground was deaf to his ears.

His limbs were heavy and stiff. The ice around them was beginning to crack and fragments fell away. He struggled to hold his balance and focused on trying to regain his sharp senses. Everywhere was aching. He unconscious began to bow forward and his breathing became shallow. The sweat that was forming on his skin has turned cold and beads of it ran down his face.

His eyelids were becoming too heavy to keep open. In his hazy mind, he hardly registered the presence approaching him or the flash of black in his peripheral. He slid his foot forward. The weight became too much.

He was falling forward.

It took only took him a short moment to realise he hadn't hit the ground, that something was hooked under his arms and holding him up awkwardly. As weary confusion spread through him, he gained the strength to open his eyes wider and register the muffled, urgent voice speaking to him.

"…iro…?"

His vision began to clear and he saw black fabric. He frowned as something silky tickled the side of his neck. Hair?

"Sh…-chan? Are…"

He felt himself being pushed back and on instinct his legs moved to support himself. He was pushed away just far enough to see who had caught. Despite the shock that pulsed through him, he barely showed it on his face, dulled by his weakened state.

His voice was breathless. "Hinamori…"

The concern the said lieutenant showed eased somewhat to be replaced by relief. For a moment they simply stared at each other, but he barely had enough strength to keep his head up.

"It really is you, Shiro-chan…" she said.

He didn't know why, but he felt his lips tug upward at the nickname. Without meaning to, he leaned into her, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "It's 'Hitsugaya-taicho'…bed-wetter Momo."

Her shoulders heaved with a weak chuckle. She was so warm, soft, and stable compared to him. He found his eyelids growing weak again. A weaker part of his mind wanted him to rest here. He'd pushed himself too far with his bankai. He'd only ever trained for short periods in this form. But he had helped to defeat the Quincy, and a small swell of pride briefly flushed in his heart.

He couldn't afford to rest now though. He frowned when he realised Momo was shaking. Was it from the cold or his weight? Or perhaps…

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. Her voice indicated she was on the brink of a sob. "I was afraid for a moment it wasn't you," she whispered. "Your reiatsu, it's the same but…it's also different." He heard her take in a few sharp breaths. He tried to raise his hands to pat her on the back, but gave up quickly when he felt her slowly shift him, trying to position him more comfortably.

"You have to explain all of this to me later," she said as she moved his arm to rest across her shoulders, "but should we do now?"

Her arm came around his back and pulled him to her side. He managed to lean back far enough to equally distribute his weight. He looked down at her, almost smiling again when he saw the determined expression on her face, all signs of any sobs gone. It felt strange to be looking _down_ at her rather then up.

Before he could answer, another reiatsu approached. He looked up just as Byakuya flash-stepped in front of them.

Momo gasped. "Captain Kuchiki!"

"Kuchiki…" Hitsugaya acknowledged.

Byakuya gave the lieutenant with a brief glace, but quickly focused on the exhausted captain. "You've pushed yourself to the brink of your bankai. I'm still surprised you're in one piece…"

At this Hitsugaya couldn't hold back to the weak chuckle. "I'm barely hanging on by a thread here…"

* * *

 **And there you go :)**

 **This all being said, I** _ **did**_ **like that it was Byakuya who caught and held him up (seriously, I have wanted these two to share banter and be friends for so long now!), but Momo is there and I didn't even get to see her react to Hitsugaya's adult form! I'm hoping when we go back to the fight she'll be there and have her moment to shine. On a side note, what is it with Byakuya helping all of these ice-based bankai's? He held Rukia's hand to help her defrost and now he grabbed Hitsu's arm before he fell…**

 **I may end up deleting this depending on what reaction I get, but let me know what you guys thought!**

 **Thanks for reading and keep writing!**

 **-Warrayfinson**


End file.
